Journey
by cactoli
Summary: Era amor, devoção, intimidade. No mínimo uma forma de conexão mais profunda que ela já partilhou, apesar de pouquíssimo tempo de convivência.


**Nada me pertence. Quem dera!**

**Um pouquinho de EO porque jamais vai ser o suficiente.**

* * *

><p>Ela estava cansada.<p>

Não, ela estava _exausta_.

Parecia que todas as células do seu corpo gritavam em reunião que precisavam de uma trégua. Uma trégua que _desesperadamente_ ela queria. Isso podia se traduzir numa noite inteira de sono, ininterrupta. Um banho de banheira de meia hora sem ter que pensar em mais nada. Ou se entupir de café, cerveja ou qualquer forma de álcool que pudesse trazer um pouco de relaxamento. Ela desejava tanto uma dessas coisas – ou todas elas juntas – que, sem esforço nenhum já se sentia culpada.

_Extremamente_ culpada.

Enterrou a cabeça nas palmas das mãos, seus cotovelos que tinham apoio garantido nas coxas. Se remexeu no sofá em frustração, ouvindo o ruído vindo do quarto que não cessava, crescendo em volume. E ainda sim, culpada, cansada, frustrada, e sabendo que tinha que levantar e fazer alguma coisa, continuou _imóvel_. As luzes da sala estavam todas apagadas e isso era bom, o breu não deixaria que ela enxergasse seus próprios demônios. Aqueles que, mesmo invisíveis, eram tão presentes quanto o ar que respirava, e tão acusadores naquele momento. Os mesmos que insistiam em apontar que ela era um fracasso, uma fraude, uma aprendiz sem mérito. Talvez ela fosse mesmo, sabia desde o começo que a sua inexperiência regeria as notas da canção. Talvez estivesse tentando provar algum ponto, exorcizar de vez os estigmas negativos que Serena vagarosa e venenosamente plantou em sua cabeça. Ou quem sabe fosse o ser humano mais teimoso vivo na face da Terra.

Ela não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo ou _achou_ que poderia fazer.

Tudo parecia menos complicado na teoria, tudo _sempre_ era mais simples dessa forma. Mas ela era uma mulher que não se omitia quando um desafio aparecia, não gostava de mostrar insegurança ou medo em relação ao desconhecido. Por isso, sempre tentava dizer pra si mesma que tudo ficaria bem... Eventualmente _teria_ que ficar.

Estava tão envolta em seu momento de autoflagelação que só percebeu a presença dele ao ouvir seu nome saindo de seus lábios.

"Liv?"

Ela não precisaria nem olhar em seu rosto pra perceber toda a preocupação que sentia, Elliot já tinha demonstrado tudo em apenas uma palavra. Ele tinha esse incrível poder, ou ela já estava tão acostumada a se comunicar por outros sinais, porque eles definitivamente eram melhores assim do que com as palavras. Não obtendo uma resposta, ele achou seu lugar no sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela, a mão esquerda que rapidamente começou algumas carícias leves em suas costas.

"Liv, o que foi?" o hálito quente dele bateu contra seus cabelos e isso finalmente fez Olívia reagir. Ainda cheia de remorsos, envolta pela vergonha, ela encontrou seus olhos azuis, sonolentos e já tão preocupados. Os seus já estavam marejados, por mais que quisesse tentar esconder. Naquele ponto não mais faria diferença, ela estava cansada demais pra se importar.

Encontrou sua voz, ainda que fosse quase um sussurro.

"To tão... _tão_ cansada, El..."

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada, Elliot entendeu. De alguma forma, ele sempre entendia.

Um rápido carinho em seus cabelos foi a última coisa que ele fez antes de se levantar, dizendo "Eu cuido disso".

O suspiro que nem sabia que estava segurando saiu: hoje à noite, ela precisava dele. E, surpreendentemente, estava _admitindo_ sua impotência.

Olívia fechou os olhos, esperando. Seu corpo cansado agradecia pelo apoio físico do sofá, pelo apoio emocional de Elliot. Quando seus ouvidos protestaram mais uma vez pelo ruído agora alto pela proximidade, ela finalmente abriu os olhos. Vitoriosamente empurrando as lágrimas de volta, ela não iria chorar.

E indo em total contradição com o resto do corpo, um sorriso totalmente sem forças brotou em seu rosto ao enxergá-los. E Elliot respondeu da mesma forma, segurando firme contra o peito o bebê chorando em seus braços.

"Já chequei as fraldas, tudo limpo... Esse não é o problema" o balançar suave do corpo continuou na tentativa de cessar o choro.

"Ela tá com fome" Olívia concluiu sem muito esforço. Já podia dizer que conhecia algo dos hábitos noturnos de sua filha, apesar do pouco tempo de vida dela, quase um mês completo.

Suspirando ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, se preparando pra levantar a blusa, quando Elliot a interrompeu.

"Vem, vamos pro quarto."

Se ele tinha algo em mente, sinceramente ela não iria protestar.

Já lá dentro, quando ele a entregou em seus braços, Olívia sentiu seu coração apertar pelo choro, pelo seu cansaço, pelos seus medos que impediram que ela fosse cuidar disso sozinha. Ela tinha paralisado, se rendido ao medo que sempre lhe acompanhou desde o dia que descobriu que estava grávida. E então o amor cresceu rasgando todas as suas vergonhas, porque ela amava aquele bebê mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo.

Claire era mais importante do que tudo.

No momento em que tirou Claire do berço, Elliot sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar Olívia. Se ela tinha chegado ao ponto de admitir vulnerabilidade, tinha que mostrar que merecia esse tipo de confiança. E por todas as vezes que não pode fazer por Kathy, essa era mais uma das suas segundas, terceiras e quartas chances de fazer a coisa certa.

Sentou-se na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira, confortável pela presença dos travesseiros pra lhe escorar.

"Vem cá" disse, estendendo as mãos, fazendo menção pra que Olívia sentasse, só que no meio de suas pernas, no seu enlace. Seus gestos pedindo por um voto de confiança. Ela beijou a testa de Claire algumas delicadas vezes antes de fazer o que ele sugerira, tentando acalmar o bebê tão impaciente. Assim que as costas dela deram de encontro com seu peito, tentou achar o máximo de conforto que aquela posição permitia. Daquele jeito, ela podia amamentar e Elliot continuaria próximo, envolvendo as duas.

Olívia estava tão agradecida por tê-lo por perto, precisava de conforto. Ela levantou a blusinha que usava, liberando o sutiã especial de amamentação, oferecendo seu seio direito à Claire. Essa logo aceitou a oferta, sugando o leite e assim se esquecendo de chorar com tanta força.

O silêncio então foi voltando, o que era bom, mas não diminuía suas culpas. Ela recostou a cabeça no lado esquerdo do pescoço de Elliot, que a abraçou mais forte. Dessa forma ele tinha contato com Olívia e a bebê. Seu polegar fazia carinhos circulares nos cabelos finos e lisos dela, Claire era tão pequena ainda, tão preciosa. Por outro lado, Olívia acariciou uma das bochechinhas dela que se mexiam à medida que mamava.

Amamentar era surreal.

Era amor, devoção, intimidade. No mínimo uma forma de conexão mais profunda que ela já partilhou, apesar de pouquíssimo tempo de convivência.

Rápido, então, Olívia se sentiu diminuir demais. Sua filha só estava com fome, queria atenção e ela simplesmente congelou no sofá, sucumbindo à exaustão. Desde que soube que estava grávida ela temeu por esses momentos, que provariam que aquilo não era pra ela, que se dava muito melhor com uma arma na mão do que com um bebê nos braços. Tinha passado anos, talvez sua vida toda construindo uma independência, mostrando que valia a pena ser amada... Talvez fosse inútil, talvez ela não servisse pra ser mãe...

Imediatamente a primeira lágrima rolou, seguida de mais outra.

Olívia fechou os olhos, sentindo uma agora mais calma e até contente Claire mamando em seu seio, sentindo Elliot lhe envolvendo, se sentindo _tão_ ingrata por tantos motivos. Nesse mesmo momento a mão dele foi subindo e descendo afetuosamente pelo seu braço esquerdo.

"Você não é menos mãe ou é péssima nisso só porque tá se sentindo tão cansada, porque queria um pouco de sossego" a voz baixa dele continuou. "Cuidar de um bebê não é fácil, ainda mais recém nascido, Liv" mais lágrimas caíram pelo rosto dela, silenciosas. "Ninguém aqui tá te julgando"

Ela não respondeu por que não confiava em sua voz, não ainda. E como se estivesse concordando com o pai, Claire começou a chutar as perninhas. Olívia não conseguiu evitar em soltar um sorriso enquanto tentou enxugar o rosto.

"Viu?" ela recebeu um pequeno beijo na bochecha, outro no canto da boca. "Claire concorda com o papai, não é bebê?" Elliot queria aliviar o clima e ela agradecia por isso, mostrar suas fraquezas nunca foi e não seria o seu forte. Ela tinha suas inseguranças, demônios, medos ocultos. Mas o cansaço chegou num nível que ela não conseguiu esconder, fingir que tava tudo bem, que podia fazer isso sozinha já que a licença maternidade a mantinha bem longe do trabalho. Sim, ela amava Claire mais do que tudo no mundo, e as poucas e raras horas de sono contínuas, o não saber o que cada choro significava, os gastos, o confinamento lhe afetaram mais do que achou que aconteceria e isso a incomodava. Olívia sempre tinha a ideia de que conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa sem precisar de ajuda. E quando se deparava que não era bem assim, o ego ferido fazia com que todo o resto pagasse.

Ela dera luz a uma menina saudável de dois quilos e oitocentas gramas, grande olhos castanhos como os dela, cabelos que a cada dia iam ficando mais claros, puxando os outros filhos de Elliot.

"Eu só... Não sei, El..." ela tentou quando confiou em sua voz. "Tô tão cansada"

Sua voz não demonstrava outra coisa.

"Eu sei" veio a resposta dele.

Sentir a mão dele em seus cabelos nunca apareceu tão oportuno. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo Elliot, sentindo Claire. Só os abriu outra vez ao senti-la largando seu mamilo.

"Trouxe a fraldinha?" Elliot passou pra ela, que por sua vez limpou a boca e os arredores do rosto do bebê, que tinha voltado a chutar as perninhas. Olívia segurou Claire de pé contra o seu peito até que ela arrotasse, e com sua cabeça encostada no ombro da mãe, facilitou muito o acesso de Elliot, que passou a brincar com ela. Os traços eram tão parecidos com os de Olívia, isso ainda tinha o poder de lhe surpreender, mesmo depois de quase um mês de vida.

Talvez fosse assim pro resto de sua vida.

Depois que Claire fez o esperado, Elliot foi logo se oferecendo pra ficar com ela, tê-la em seu colo foi o primeiro passo. Olívia não falou nada, não precisou, mas soube reconhecer o gesto dele e agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso.

Quando já estava sozinha no quarto, logo se colocou pra debaixo das cobertas que, no lado dele da cama ainda estava quente, o dela, não.

Minutos depois, quando já estava de volta, Elliot plantou um beijo na testa de Olívia à medida que se ajeitava por baixo dos lençóis. E não tardou até que a voz dela carregava de exaustão e sono soasse entre os dois.

"Ela... bem?"

"Yeah baby, tudo ok"

Já aquilo não lhe surpreendia em nada. Olívia só realmente se permitiu dormir de uma vez, apesar de tudo o que estava sentindo, depois de ter certeza que tudo estava bem com Claire.

Um sorriso lhe chegou ao rosto depois disso.

Ela era uma mãe maravilhosa, muito mais do que conseguia enxergar.

"Boa noite, Liv"

# # # # #


End file.
